


The Bookstore--Second Edition

by AXEe



Series: Head Games [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Astra, F/F, F/M, Gen, Med student Alex, Possible Fluff And Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "The Bookstore".   It's been five years since Alex walked into a little non-descript bookstore and found the love of her life, having a girlfriend who's autistic isn't easy, but Alex is determined to make it work...





	1. Lost Editions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear polybi, happy birthday to you!
> 
> Well, I don't know, now do I? Seriously, please enjoy this gift as thanks for the idea and for your general support of a fellow writer :=)
> 
> To my other readers, here's the long-promised sequel to "The Bookstore", please enjoy :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she pulled up to the curb, getting out of the car and waving to Astra, who stood by the bookstore’s front door, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she nervously paced back and forth, an NCPD officer apparently trying to question her with no success

“Ma’am?” the officer questioned “you know her?” he asked

“She’s my girlfriend,” Alex explained as she hurried over to Astra’s side “hey, are you OK?” she asked “did they hurt you?”

Astra shook her head

“J-just t-t-took s-some b-books,” she stammered out, gesturing to the store’s now smashed in front window. She tried for a weak smile “scared me half to death”

“Ma’am?” the officer interrupted “I’ve been trying to ask her what happened but she keeps…veering off onto the books themselves, talking about the authors, stuff like that” he explained

“She’s autistic,” Alex explained. She moved to stand in front of Astra, blocking her view of the officer “talk to _me_ ,” she encouraged softly “tell _me_ what happened” she urged

Astra took a shuddering breath

“I woke up,” she began “I heard something fall downstairs in the store,” she continued “I looked down the stairs and saw people rummaging around, I kept quiet and called 911. When everything went quiet, I risked a glance downstairs and found that they’d left” she finished

Alex glanced back at the officer, who held up his pad and nodded

“Don’t suppose you could get the books back?” Astra shrugged

The officer smiled sympathetically

“Sorry, probably not,” he admitted “people like this will probably just…throw them away once they find out that they’re not worth anything,” he explained. He nodded to the store “did you have an alarm system in place?” he asked

Astra shook her head, still looking at Alex

“When I first opened up the place, this was a good, quiet neighborhood” she explained

“Yeah, that was five years ago,” Alex muttered. She turned back to the officer “not to sound rude, but will this take much longer?”

The officer smiled

“I think I have everything,” he tore the slip off the notebook and handed it to Alex “that’s your report number, keep a hold on that, if we find anything we’ll give you a call”

Then with a polite tip of his hat, he got back into the crusier and drove off

“Come on,” Alex sighed “pack an overnight bag,” she instructed “you’re staying with me”

Astra smirked

“Does Eliza know about this?” she asked

Alex smirked back

“No, but since Alura and Kara are off…wherever they are right now on vacation, I’m your only option,” she took Astra’s hand and led her into the store “come on” she encouraged…


	2. Junor Editions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Enjoy! :=)

******

“…so the greenhouse gases form a kind of blanket over the earth, trapping heat, which causes the planet’s overall temperature to rise, causing the polar ice caps to melt, making the sea levels rise, resulting in global warming,” Astra continued.

Alex nodded silently; feigning interest as she slowly pulled the car to a stop outside her parents’ house. In truth, Alex knew that Astra was babbling because she was scared. Without a word, Alex took the older woman’s hand, fingers curling around Astra’s own, squeezing tightly stopping Astra mid-babble.

“Sorry,” Astra mumbled, blushing “just…”

“I know,” Alex nodded “hey, you have every right to be scared, I mean if those creeps had seen you up there…,” she trailed off, unwilling to contemplate the unspoken danger. She shook her head “never mind,” she dismissed “c’mon, let’s get you settled” she declared…

******

Entering the house, they found Eliza and Jeremiah making their way down the stairs

“Astra, we just heard, are you all right?” Eliza asked as she hurried over, Jeremiah sedately following

“I’m OK,” Astra nodded “all they took were some books” she explained

“The thieves smashed the store’s front window in,” Alex explained “she can’t stay there tonight”

“No, of course not,” Eliza agreed “you can stay here as long as you need” she offered

“Eliza..,” Astra shook her head “I couldn’t impose on you like that” she objected

“Nonsense,” Jeremiah shrugged “you’re staying, end of discussion, go to bed”

Astra snorted out a laugh at the joke

“Thank you,” she finally breathed “I promise not to overstay my welcome”

“We wouldn’t expect you to,” Eliza smiled “come on, you both must be tired, why don’t you have something to eat and then you both get some rest?”

“That sounds heavenly right now” Astra sighed…

******

As Alex and Astra settled down for the night, Eliza and Jeremiah also settled back down into bed

“Ugh, I’m wired” Jeremiah groaned as he flicked on the light, pulling a magazine off the nightstand, as Eliza did the same

“Strange” Eliza mused suddenly

“What is?” Jeremiah asked

“Just…when Alex and Astra started dating, did you think that it would last?” she wondered

Jeremiah shrugged

“I dunno, never really thought about it,” he admitted “certainly didn’t think that they’d still be together this long though” he added

“Longest relationship Alex’s ever had” Eliza noted

“Really?” Jeremiah asked “huh, could have swore she’d had longer”

“No,” Eliza shook her head “and with someone who’s autistic no less”

“What’s wrong with Astra being autistic?” Jeremiah wondered

“Nothing at all,” Eliza dismissed “just…I did a paper once, and it showed that people with autism often have trouble maintaining long-term relationships,” she began “so, I guess I’d never that Astra would stand being so close to someone for so long” she admitted

“Depends on the person, doesn’t it?”

Both Eliza and Jeremiah startled at the sight of Astra standing in the doorway

“Oh my god, Astra, I’m so sorr—” Eliza began, only for Astra to hold up a hand

“It’s all right,” she dismissed “I’m used to it. Hell my parents said worse about me to my face,” she smiled “you’re concerned about your daughter, can’t fault you for that” she explained

“That’s a relief” Jeremiah sighed “so, not that I’m complaining about the two beautiful women in my bedroom,” Eliza promptly smacked him with her magazine “…but did you need something?” Jeremiah continued as if Eliza hadn’t done anything

“Spare towels, if have them” Astra explain

“Oh, of course,” Eliza quickly threw back the covers and ducked into the bathroom “how silly of me,” she emerged a few seconds later with an armful of towels “here you are” she passed them to Astra

“Thanks” Astra smiled, as usual avoiding eye contact, as she walked back down the hall humming

“Strange woman” Eliza remarked

“But perfect for Alex” Jeremiah reminded her as she climbed back into bed

“Oh yes,” Eliza agreed “definitely”

******

“Where’d you go?” Alex asked as Astra came back in

“Had a little chat with your mom,” Astra explained “it’s fine,” she explained as Alex groaned “she was just worried about you that’s all”

“Worried about _what_? That I’ll somehow ‘catch’ autism from you?”

Astra snorted

“No,” she chuckled. She frowned “she was worried that we might break up” she explained

“I don’t see that happening any time soon,” Alex proclaimed as Astra sat down on the bed, still looking pensive “what is it?” Alex asked “what’s wrong?”

“Alex,” Astra began “have you ever thought about having children?” she asked

Alex frowned

“More than once,” she finally admitted vaguely “why?” she asked

“I’ve always wanted them,” Astra admitted “for the longest time, I thought that Kara would be the closest I’d come. But now that I have you in my life…” she trailed off

Alex sat up slowly

“Astra…are you saying that…?” she trailed off, not sure how to finish the question

Astra nodded in silent answer

“I know we can’t have children biologically,” she began “but, there’s always adoption,” she risked a glance up at Alex “we…we can…try?” she suggested softly

Alex smiled softly

“OK” she whispered

“OK?” Astra echoed “OK?”

Alex nodded, grinning now

“OK” she repeated…


	3. Revised Editions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _You and Alex are going to what?!_ ” Alura demanded

Astra sighed as she shifted the phone to her other ear

“I’m not repeating myself,” she grumbled as she closed the door as silently as possible and headed down to the beach “how’s Acapulco anyway?”

“ _Don’t try and change the subject!_ ” Alura snapped “ _damn it, Astra! Having a child is a serious responsibility!_ ”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Astra sneered. She sighed “you know that I’ve always wanted children” she murmured

“ _I know,_ ” Alura sighed “ _but…Astra, you’re autistic,_ ” she reminded her sister “ _I honestly don’t know if you’ll be able to handle a child. You don’t like loud noises, or crowds, or being touched. And children involve all of those things_ ”

“I don’t mind being touched,” Astra countered “just depends on who’s doing the touching and where”

“ _Ugh, I didn’t need to hear that,_ ” Alura groaned “ _look, just promise me that you won’t make any rash decisions until I get back?_ ”

“Oh, don’t you start that ‘big sister’ crap with me!” Astra snapped “for one thing you’re only a _minute_ older than me!”

“ _And I’ll never let you forget it,_ ” Alura chuckled “ _Astra, please, don’t do anything yet. Just wait until we get back, please?_ ” she pleaded

Astra sighed

“All right” she finally groaned

“ _All right,,_ ” Alura sighed " _oh damn! Sorry I got to go, I think Kara just punched someone out,_ ” there was a pause “ _oh, yes, he’s unconscious. Great,_ ” she groaned “ _anyway, bye_ ”

“Bye, love you”

“ _Love you too, you weirdo_ ”

Smiling, Astra ended the call as she reached the shoreline; the early morning sun had yet to pierce the clouds, making for a cold and foggy start to the day.

“Early riser, huh?”

Turning, Astra smiled as Jeremiah approached. Astra liked Jeremiah, he was quiet and gentle, he didn’t insist that she act ‘normal’ around him, if she wanted to sit in a chair rocking back and forth as she daydreamed he was fine with that

“Sorry, did I wake you?” she asked

“Nah, I couldn’t really sleep last night,” Jeremiah shrugged “so, you like getting up with the sun, eh?” he asked

“Our parents were both ex-military,” Astra explained “our father especially couldn’t quite kick the habit, used to always have us up at the crack of dawn everyday,” she shook her head “he could never understand why I seemed to always have my head buried in a book” she mused

“Is that why you opened the bookstore?” Jeremiah asked

“Hmm,” Astra nodded as they both stared out at the sea “sorry,” she apologized as she turned to look at him “but, could you…?” she made a slight shoving gesture “you’re a little too close”

“Oh, sure, sorry,” Jeremiah edged sideways a bit “that good?”

“Yeah,” Astra nodded “can I ask you something?”

“You just did”

Astra snorted

“God, that’s an old joke”

“Still funny”

“Yes, yes it is,” Astra shook her head “anyway, I wanted to know if…,” she took a breath “what you’d think about Alex and I…adopting?” she cringed as she finally dared to look up at him. As with all people around her, she couldn’t read his expression, but she thought that he looked...confused?

“That depends,” he began “when you say ‘adopt’ are we talking about a puppy or a kid?”

“A kid”

Jeremiah blew out a breath, definitely surprised then Astra reasoned

“That’s…a pretty big move,” he began “I mean, if you two are serious about it, I’ll support you, both Liza and I will, but still…that’s a big decision”

“I know it is,” Astra nodded “but, we talked it over last night, and it’s what we both want,” she explained “I guess the break-in kind of…reminded us how short life is or something like that” she shrugged

“OK,” Jeremiah nodded “if that’s what you two want to do then we’ll support you,” he smirked “can’t say that Eliza’s going to be too happy to hear the news though” he remarked.

As if on cue a loud crash suddenly came from the house along with the sound of Alex yelling

“MOM!! MOM!! CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN!!”

“Whoops” Jeremiah remarked…


	4. New Editions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy :=)

******

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” Eliza demanded

“OK, Mom, calm down!” Alex pleaded

“Hey, hey!” Jeremiah hurried inside, Astra cautiously following “they can hear you two all the way in Metropolis, what’s going on?”

“Do you know what she just told me?!” Eliza demanded

“No, but I can guess” Jeremiah sighed, giving Astra a sympathetic look (at least, Astra _assumed_ it was a sympathetic look, she couldn’t really tell)

“You agree with this?!” Eliza demanded of her husband

“I do,” Jeremiah nodded “they’re both adults” he pointed out

“But she,” Eliza waved frantically at Alex “they! Mmph!” she crossed her arms and scowled, clearly too upset to try and formulate an argument as she looked between Alex and Astra

“Mom…,” Alex began slowly “this is what we bot—”

“You’re still a child!” Eliza objected

“I’m twenty six,” Alex countered “and Astra is about ten years older than me”

“Twenty,” Astra corrected mildly “Alura had Kara young, but not that young”

“Oh, even better!” Eliza exclaimed. She sighed and rubbed at her head with a tried groan “Alex…are you _sure_ this is what you want?” she asked softly

“I’m sure, Mom” Alex replied

Eliza sighed, tears clearly welling up in her eyes

“ _Oh…sweetie,_ ” she reached forward, pulling Alex into a tight hug, causing Jeremiah to smile, while Astra quietly edged back out the door, stopping when Eliza called her back. Cautiously peering around the door, she frowned at the sight of Eliza smiling softly at her

“Come over here” she requested softly, gesturing to the embrace with Alex

“I don’t hug,” Astra stated “just…not my thing” she shrugged

“Will you settle for a handshake then?” Eliza asked as she pulled away from Alex and approached Astra “because you’re going to be a part of this family now” she continued as she took Astra’s hand and then, slowly, carefully, pulled her into a loose hug.

Astra visibly cringed, her pose stiff and tense, before awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable, returning the hug, sniffling slightly

“It’s been a long time since anyone’s hugged me,” she admitted as she pulled away “even Alura doesn’t really do it too often, since she knows how I feel about being touched” she shrugged

“Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Eliza said as she pulled away “so, uh, how do you plan on doing this?” she wondered

“We were thinking of adopting,” Alex explained as she came over, absently brushing her hand across Astra’s arm, earning a slight uncomfortable twitch and, strangely, a smile “there are a lot of kids out there who need a home” she added

“That’s a good idea” Jeremiah nodded

“But,” Alex blushed “we don’t really know _how_ to do that,” she admitted “I mean this isn’t like the old days where you just walk into your local orphanage and point at a kid and say ‘that one’.”

“Oh really?” Astra drawled sarcastically “damn, there’s goes the fantasy” she pouted, which earned two snorts of laughter from Jeremiah and Eliza

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Eliza promised “we’ll help you every step of the way”

“And that’s a promise” Jeremiah agreed, beaming…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
